


Candlelight

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, French Revolution, Gay Sex, M/M, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Conhecida pelo terror e incontáveis mortes, a revolução chegou da forma mais sanguinária possível, nem um pouco do jeito que eles esperavam.A moeda em queda, inflação em todos os mercados, miséria assolando a população e qualquer tom de voz que saia do adequado, o indivíduo é levado à praça pública para ser admirado uma última vez, para, depois disso, nunca mais ser visto.Em meio ao caos e terror, uma chama oculta se acende, uma luta contra a tirania e as mortes desnecessárias que aterrorizavam a população francesa.Pois, frente à injustiça, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém há de se erguer.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Kudos: 3





	Candlelight

O clima era naturalmente quente nos campos franceses, apesar de se dizer ameno. Quando o sol começava a brilhar forte no céu, independente de quantos graus realmente fizesse, a sensação térmica para os camponeses que ali encontravam seu sustento podia chegar à mais de trinta graus. E não é para menos; lidar com o sol irradiando seu calor sobre suas cabeças o dia inteiro certamente não passaria sem consequência para aquela classe trabalhadora. 

A parte positiva era os ventos oriundos do mar, traziam uma frente fria e uma queda na temperatura que diminuía consideravelmente aquele calor insuportável.

Trabalho repetitivo também tinha seu impacto. As pessoas, por precisarem de grande esforço para poder cuidar de toda a área de suas propriedades, se cansam rapidamente, tendo que lidar não só com o calor, mas também com o peso de suas ferramentas e colheitas dentro dos cestos.

Para a sorte de Christophe, as terras nas quais trabalhava não eram tão extensas a ponto de o trabalho se tornar demasiado exaustivo, muito embora ele se cansasse de seguir sempre a mesma rotina. Os calos em suas mãos, no entanto, diziam o contrário, reclamavam sem parar sempre que erguia a enxada, semeava os campos ou encostava em qualquer coisa em formato de cabo. 

Apesar de já trabalhar assim há quase onze meses, a vida no campo não era tão fácil quanto se imaginava. O trabalho repetitivo causava diversas dores em todas as partes do corpo, seja nas mãos, costas, pernas ou qualquer outro lugar. A terra era grossa, difícil de arar, portanto exigia mais força, a qual Christophe desejava, mais do que tudo, estar usando para outra coisa.

De repente, ouviu gritos vindos da cidade. Não gritos de medo ou pavor, mas de alegria, comemoração. Isso era algo frequente. Enquanto ele cuidava da terra e colhia a própria comida, as pessoas que moravam na zona urbana passavam o dia gritando e comemorando em frente à um palco de madeira com um instrumento de morte de exímia precisão. Sinceramente, ele não via a graça em assistir outras pessoas morrendo, principalmente sabendo que alguém da sua família ou próximo a si poderia ser quem subisse em seguida.

Podia ser irônico para alguém como _ele_ falar isso; alguém que já trabalhou como mercenário, mas que, agora, se escondia em terras abandonadas e de solo pouco fértil, mas, quando se parava para analisar a situação, era tudo uma questão de princípios.

Terminando de cuidar da terra, já com o sol começando a se esconder no horizonte, Christophe voltou para a casa e guardou os utensílios no galpão detonado que tinha na parte de trás, limpando as mãos uma na outra ao fechar a porta. O dia não foi muito produtivo, considerando a quantidade baixa de alimentos que conseguiu colher, mas teria que ser o suficiente para sobreviverem pela próxima semana. Malditos animais que viviam roubando sua colheita. Eles já não tinham muito e aqueles malditos ainda queriam pegar mais. Parecia que faziam de propósito.

Christophe grunhiu ao ver um coelho saltitando pelos canteiros, o narizinho preto mexendo em busca de comida. Franzindo o olhar, tirou a pá que carregava sempre consigo de suas costas, um dos únicos utensílios que não guardava no galpão, e, aproximando-se contra a luz do sol a se por, golpeou a cabeça do pobre animal com toda a força que conseguia, encarnando toda a sua raiva em um único movimento.

Era uma pena matar animais que tantas pessoas achavam fofos e adoráveis, mas ele precisava sobreviver e não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar aqueles estorvos atrapalharem sua colheita e ainda sair de barriga vazia.

Colocando a pá de volta em seu devido lugar, pegou o animal pelas orelhas e levou-o para dentro de casa. Ao menos daria um bom complemento à sua sopa.

Posto o sol, Christophe dirigiu-se discretamente à um riacho próximo. Aquela terra toda grudada em seus dedos e o suor em seu corpo já estava o incomodando além dos limites. A sorte é que ninguém viria ali para vê-lo pelado enquanto se banhava, e não era todo dia que podia fazer da forma que fazia agora: submergindo completamente na água. Geralmente não tinha tempo para aproveitar daquela forma devido às tarefas a fazer em casa, porém lhe alegrava que aquele era um dos raros dias em que o tempo passava mais devagar e ele podia aproveitar a sensação da água lavando toda sua sujeira para longe. Era uma sensação incrivelmente relaxante. Se não fosse pela necessidade de oxigênio, com certeza poderia adormecer assim.

Com um impulso dos pés, jogou o corpo em direção à superfície, enchendo o pulmão de ar ao ser solto pelo forte abraço da água. Pelas estrelas que começavam a brilhar no céu, Christophe precisaria chegar em casa logo, ou deixaria sua companhia preocupada por sua ausência. Nos tempos em que viviam, não podia se dar ao luxo de tardar para o jantar, não mais. Qualquer discrepância em sua rotina podia significar sua morte para aqueles cientes da situação em que se encontravam, e ele se odiaria pelo resto de sua vida se, nem que por um único momento, sua companhia sofresse por crer em seu desaparecimento.

Deu uma rápida lavada em suas roupas e as torceu para então colocar de volta. Infelizmente, sabonete e banheira com água eram luxos reservados para as classes mais altas. Podiam estar no meio de uma revolução, mas isso não impedia pessoas de terem mais dinheiro que outras. 

Ele particularmente não era muito fã desses banhos cheios de fru-fru e mimos, mas podia apreciar um cheiro diferente de lama e suor de vez em quando. Ao menos Gregory cheirava bem quando chegava em casa.

Suas botas faziam barulho enquanto voltava para casa devido à lama que se prendia em suas solas, e o caminho começou a se tornar cinzento conforme a luz se ausentava cada vez mais. Logo seria noite completa, sem um vestígio de uma luz além das velas que acendessem na cidade.

A porta de sua casa bateu ao passar por ela, e Christophe não perdeu tempo em se dirigir para o fogão para começar a fazer a janta. Embora estivesse relativamente cedo, sabia que não tinha o luxo de descansar enquanto os segundos passavam incessantemente.

Ele tinha acabado de juntar todos os ingredientes na panela e começado a ferver quando a porta de trás se abriu.

Christophe podia apenas entreter-se com o som de botas se aproximando de si enquanto mexia a colher de pau no líquido escaldante. Devido àquele maldito banho, estava mais atrasado que de costume em suas tarefas. Se fosse em um dia normal, ele já teria a comida pronta há anos atrás.

Ele conseguia praticamente _sentir_ o sorriso no rosto de Gregory quando este colocou os olhos em si.

\- Hmm… Me pergunto o que tem esse cheiro tão atraente. - Gregory vocalizou seus pensamentos, fechando a porta com um clique atrás de si.

Da cozinha, Christophe grunhiu baixinho e apertou o objeto de madeira em suas mãos, machucando seus calos já doloridos.

\- O de sempre: sopa. - ele respondeu, fitando brevemente o loiro por cima do ombro.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Gregory se aproximou do fogão e deslizou as mãos pela cintura de Christophe, juntando-as e entrelaçando seus dedos sobre seu cinto. Apoiou o queixo no ombro do francês e, ao sentir seu corpo ficar tenso, alargou o sorriso.

\- Eu não acho que esteja vindo da sopa, meu querido Christophe.

O moreno fez o que pôde para manter o olhar fixo na tarefa em frente, mas, porra, era incrivelmente difícil se concentrar com as mãos de Gregory deslizando por debaixo de sua blusa e seus lábios espalhando beijos no vão entre seu pescoço e ombro.

Passando sempre tanto tempo na cidade, Christophe e Gregory tinham apenas a noite para compartillharem momentos juntos, e o inglês sempre queria aproveitar da maior forma possível. E sabia exatamente como fazer seu parceiro consentir.

\- Imbecil. - o francês murmurou enquanto revirava os olhos. - Agora tenho que apagar esse fogo. - ele dizia sobre o que usava para cozinhar a sopa.

\- Qual deles? - Gregory sorriu de canto, propositalmente alargando o cinto que segurava sua calça.

Christophe mordeu as bochechas para conter um riso. Embora não admitisse, ele adorava piadas de baixo calão; sempre o faziam rir. Mas ele não daria essa satisfação à Gregory. Não ainda.

\- Gregory, você _quer_ que a casa pegue fogo? Me deixa apagar o fogão, caralho!

Gregory se afastou e ergueu as mãos em rendição, dando dois passos para longe do amante para que pudesse fazer o que precisava ser feito.

E no exato instante em que estava feito, o loiro virou Christophe em sua direção e, voltando a abraçar sua cintura, selou seus lábios em um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Em um segundo, ele foi puxado para o colo do inglês, que o carregou até a cama que compartilhavam e se encaixou entre suas pernas. Nem um pouco sutil, mas também não tinham a noite inteira para ficar enrolando.

Gregory atacava seus lábios vorazmente, como se descontasse toda sua fome no presente momento, como se Christophe fosse seu prato principal. Suas mãos, ainda enluvadas, acariciavam seu rosto e escorriam pela lateral de seu corpo, encontrando seu refúgio debaixo de sua blusa e puxando o tecido por sua cabeça sem dó nem piedade.

Uma a uma, as peças de roupa de ambos foram sendo descartadas e jogadas ao chão, onde possivelmente seriam consumidas por ratos, mas essa era a menor das preocupações do casal.

\- Eu senti muito sua falta hoje. - Gregory cantarolou no ouvido de Christophe e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, extraindo um gemido. - Nós não passamos mais tempo juntos como costumávamos.

O inglês não deu oportunidade para ele responder, não deu tempo para reclamar, grunhir ou sequer abrir a boca, já voltou a devorar seus lábios e aproveitou o calor do momento para adentrar sua boca com a língua e entrelaçá-la à dele em uma dança, o único tipo cujos passos Christophe sabe seguir.

Entrelaçando os dedos nos belos cabelos loiros de Gregory, puxando e empurrando, atacando seus lábios com voracidade e percorrendo seu corpo com unhas e dentes, aproveitando-se dos momentos em que separavam os lábios para deleitar-se com o gosto da pele do inglês em seus dentes e seu perfume invadindo suas narinas.

Gregory cheirava muito melhor que ele. Maldito inglês.

Quando o calor se tornou insuportável e Gregory sentiu Christophe se esfregar em sua perna, ele separou seus lábios e inclinou-se para o criado-mudo, tirando de cima um vidrinho com um óleo e despejando o líquido nos próprios dedos.

Os dentes de Christophe cravaram na clavícula de Gregory ao senti-lo começar a inserir o indicador em sua entrada. Palavras incoerentes despejavam de sua boca sem seu controle ou permissão, mais e mais fundo ele entrava. Seus lábios eram atacados pelos dele, bebendo de seus gemidos e murmúrios como se fossem água.

Era tortura. Seus dedos entravam e saíam de dentro dele, esticando-o por completo, chegando tão perto de onde ele queria apenas para parar no último segundo. Christophe estava começando a odiar o sorriso no rosto de Gregory, é como se ele estivesse fazendo de propósito para o provocar. E de fato estava.

\- Anda logo. - ele grunhiu, segurando com mais força nos ombros do inglês como se para enfatizar sua frustração. - Não temos a noite toda.

Gregory soltou um suspiro, internamente sentindo-se chutado pela realidade. Ele odiava pensar que aquilo tudo era por apenas um momento, que logo aquilo acabaria e eles voltariam à sua triste e dura realidade. Contudo, não era o momento de pensar nisso, então apenas sorriu e focou sua atenção no que realmente importava: o francês revoltado que gemia debaixo de si.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, _my dearest_.

Removendo seus dedos e se posicionando em seu lugar, Gregory puxou Christophe por debaixo dos braços e o encaixou em seu colo, lentamente sentindo seu membro ir mais e mais fundo dentro dele, enfim tocando as áreas que seus dedos não alcançavam.

\- Melhor agora? - ele provocou com os olhos semicerrados.

Christophe não respondeu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Gregory e inconscientemente subindo e descendo em seu colo, hipnotizado pela sensação de preenchimento e prazer que seu amado o propiciava.

Agarrando-o pela base das costas, o inglês acompanhou seus movimentos, erguendo e abaixando-o em seu colo de forma rítmica, clamando seus lábios para si uma e outra vez, incapaz de algum dia se cansar de seu gosto.

Suas línguas se entrelaçavam assim como suas intimidades, movimentos seguindo os passos de uma dança, ah, tão familiar para os dois amantes. Apesar do momento rápido, efêmero, a sensação prevalecia, aquela entorpecência nas pernas da qual Christophe tanto reclamava no dia seguinte, algumas que o impediam até de levantar.

Porém, não ia negar: ele amava. Cada sensação, cada toque, cada momento com Gregory ao seu lado se tornava único e inesquecível, algo do que ele não conseguiria desapegar. E o sentimento era mútuo.

Ao fim da última estocada, Christophe arqueou as costas e se deixou ser invadido por aquela maravilhosa sensação de êxtase, seu corpo relaxando contra o de Gregory, o qual acabava de se livrar da própria ereção.

Ambos caíram cansados na cama e, após se retirar de dentro de seu amado, Gregory puxou Christophe pela cintura, colando seus corpos suados e acariciando a base de suas costas com a ponta dos dedos. 

Quantas vezes ele já não havia memorizado cada centímetro de pele, cada cicatriz, cada mancha, cada queimadura de sol, cada imperfeição que tornava o corpo de Christophe único ao toque, e ainda assim não era o bastante. Nunca era o bastante. Ele jamais se cansaria de envolver seu amado em seus braços e sentir sua respiração contra sua pele, uma memória constante de que estava vivo, além dos batimentos que ecoavam quando Gregory descansava a cabeça em seu peito.

O francês ergueu o olhar, visivelmente cansado, e puxou o inglês pelas bochechas para um beijo, um breve contato entre seus lábios, o qual fez Gregory sorrir. Ele simplesmente amava quando Christophe tomava a iniciativa de puxá-lo ao invés de apenas resmungar e reclamar de tudo.

Mantendo o sorriso travado em seu rosto, como sempre acontecia quando estava com Christophe, tirou a mão de sua bochecha e levou-a aos lábios, agraciando-a com beijos e afagos.

\- Você deveria cuidar mais das suas mãos. - seus dedos acariciavam os calos da mão do francês, feridas de tanto trabalhar debaixo do sol ardente. Suavemente, Gregory beijou cada calo, cada cicatriz, agraciando sua pele com carinho e cada gota de amor e adoração que batia em seu peito. - Essas mãos, tão trabalhadoras, deveriam ser mais valorizadas.

Embora ele não fosse admitir, o coração de Christophe sempre batia mais forte com os encantos de Gregory. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer e onde tocar para fazê-lo se sentir especial. 

Ele, que era tão sujo, grosseiro e rude, aos olhos de seu parceiro, era a pessoa mais perfeita que entrou em seu mundo, da qual ele não abriria mão por nada.

Eles eram tão diferentes um do outro; Gregory sendo claramente mais educado e político enquanto Christophe era direto e sem filtro, dizia o que pensava e as pessoas que lidem com isso. Mas, ainda assim, Gregory escolheu abandonar tudo que já conquistou para ficar com ele, para fugir com _ele_. E isso mexia com Christophe de maneiras inexplicáveis, especialmente por ele sempre admirar tanto seu amigo, desde que eram crianças. Ele jamais pensou que seria escolhido para ser amado por alguém, especialmente alguém no nível de Gregory. Era uma alavancada em sua autoestima que ele não podia expressar em palavras.

Christophe soltou ar pelo nariz, desconhecido o fato de suas bochechas adquirirem cor.

\- Elas são. Supostamente.

A revolução chegou para trazer justiça aos que sofriam a opressão do rei e da burguesia, era para os trabalhadores rurais e comerciantes estarem recebendo um melhor tratamento do Estado, sem que precisassem viver na miséria, mas isso era um sonho muito distante da realidade que eles viviam. Ninguém jamais valorizaria seu trabalho ou o que ele fazia.

Embora cuidar da terra não fosse o típico trabalho que Christophe fazia, não antes da revolução, ele não deixava de sentir empatia por aqueles que passavam pelas mesmas condições que ele.

Ele nunca seria valorizado pelo Estado, mas isso não significava que ninguém o entendia. 

A prova viva estava bem ao seu lado.

\- Eu duvido muito que alguém possa amá-las, assim como a ti, mais do que eu amo. É graças a elas, graças a você, que estamos vivos até hoje.

Gregory pressionou a costa das mãos de Christophe em seus lábios; esperava convir, com aquele terno e casto beijo, todo o sentimento que seu amante provocava nele, todo o espaço que ele ocupava em seu coração: ele todinho.

Aquela vida não era fácil, e eles tinham que aproveitar cada segundo que lhes era oferecido, pois nunca sabiam quando poderiam ser tirados dos braços um do outro.

Seria um verdadeiro pesadelo: uma vida sem o outro. Gregory não conseguia se imaginar vivendo sem Christophe ao seu lado para o dar tapinhas no braço quando ele fazia burrada e para acomodá-lo entre seus braços e acariciar seus cabelos loiros quando se sentisse desestabilizado, da mesma forma que Christophe não se via sem Gregory. Aquele inglês era quem o mantinha fixo no chão, quem o impedia de deixar seu lado impulsivo tomar conta e jogar-se na frente do perigo. Eles estariam perdidos um sem o outro. Mesmo se tivessem a vida mais rica e luxuosa possível, não seria o mesmo sem o outro ao alcance de seus dedos.

E eles já haviam sacrificado tanto por aquilo que tinham. Deixaram tudo para trás assim que as coisas começaram a ficar feias; tudo que fosse necessário para que estivessem juntos e em segurança.

Uma vez que sentiram a revolução sair do controle, Christophe e Gregory desapareceram para o campo, em uma área anteriormente pertencente à um camponês que, por tragédia do destino, teve sua vida ceifada por uma enxada. 

Eles têm vivido naquela casa desde então. 

Embora o inglês estivesse acostumado a maiores luxos, aos poucos foi se acostumando. Aquilo era necessário para manterem-se a salvo, ele podia fazer sacrifícios para isso sem problema algum.

Christophe, ao contrário, já teve um desenvolvimento mais rápido. Já estava acostumado a ter poucos privilégios, principalmente por ser da baixa burguesia, perder mais alguns não lhe fazia falta alguma. Ele sempre foi um bicho do mato mesmo.

Christophe não o estava encarando quando Gregory tirou sua mão dos lábios, e tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas. 

O inglês simplesmente amava aquela expressão. Christophe podia ser rude, espalhafatoso e bem mais amargo que a maioria das pessoas, mas Gregory sempre sabia como trazer à tona as melhores partes dele, por mais súbitas que fossem. E ele amava cada pedacinho dele, cada traço seu, tão íntimo que era reservado apenas para _seus_ olhos verem. Esse era um privilégio do qual ele nunca abriria mão.

O inglês se virou na cama, deitando de barriga para baixo e apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados. Seus cabelos, úmidos com suor, grudavam em sua testa e davam um aspecto de brilho, de certa forma combinavam com o sorriso esnobe que ele usava nos lábios.

Ele encarou Christophe com adoração, seus olhos azuis brilhando sob a luz do lampião, apaixonantes.

\- E então, como foi seu dia?

O francês apaziguou a respiração descompassada e franziu os lábios.

\- A mesma bosta de sempre. Colhi, plantei, reguei, afugentei aqueles coelhos nojentos que estão roubando nossas cenouras. Vê? A mesma coisa de sempre.

Christophe não disfarçava seu ódio por seu trabalho. Os calos em suas mãos doíam mais e mais a cada dia, se tornando cada vez mais insuportáveis e contribuindo para seu mal-humor que tanto incomodava, ao mesmo tempo que atraía, Gregory. 

Ele sentia falta de ser um mercenário. Aquele sim era um trabalho que ele gostava. Podia fazer as coisas do seu jeito e não tinha que obedecer à ninguém. 

Mas agora, com a nova arma de morte e a _maravilhosa_ Lei dos Suspeitos, conseguir que alguém fosse morto era a coisa mais fácil do mundo. 

Christophe não era mais necessário, mas ele não gostava de pensar nisso, pois significaria que Gregory não precisava dele também, o que ele sabia que não podia estar mais longe da verdade.

Ele soltou um grunhido e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, tomando o reluzente azul dos olhos de Gregory para si.

\- E você, _mon amour_?

O inglês relaxou no travesseiro, sutilmente tomando a mão de Christophe entre seus dedos e levando-a ao peito.

\- O de sempre também. A padaria do Tweek estava fazendo um tipo novo de pão hoje; testando uma combinação com mel e alguma geléia exótica. Eu trouxe um pouco pra você, se quiser depois. Kyle vendeu uma nova leva de armas para os soldados da fronteira; aparentemente avistaram um comboio da Prússia se aproximando de nossas terras e resolveram reforçar as tropas.

\- E quanto à praça? - o francês perguntou, temor em sua voz.

O sorriso de Gregory se esvaiu.

\- Decapitaram mais vinte só na última hora. Um grupo enorme de pessoas foi preso, segundo o jornal.

Christophe gemeu e jogou a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Que saco.

\- Eu sei, _my love_ , mas precisamos ficar quietos ou revelaremos nosso disfarce. - disse Gregory com um suspiro, levando a mão de Christophe aos lábios e ocupando-se com amar as pontas de seus dedos.

\- Isso é tão imbecil. Jacobinos matando jacobinos. É uma guerra estúpida. Não veem que estão matando justamente aqueles que os ajudaram a subir em primeiro lugar?

\- Ninguém verdadeiramente resiste ao poder, Christophe. - disse Gregory com a voz pesada. - A tendência de quem é oprimido é que, quando essa pessoa consiga os meios necessários, se torne a opressora. É um ciclo vicioso e quase impossível de escapar.

Mas, como se não o tivesse o ouvido, Christophe continuou a resmungar.

\- Aquele homem é um demônio. A Lei dos Suspeitos só serve para condenar pessoas inocentes. Se ele tem problema de paranoia, a culpa não é nossa. Não deveríamos pagar com sangue por algo que é problema dele.

\- Ele traiu Danton primeiro. - relembrou o inglês. - É apenas natural que imagine que vão tentar atingi-lo em seguida, o que na verdade não é muito diferente do que estamos fazendo, _dearest Christophe_. 

Os efeitos da revolução eram controversos, tanto quanto eles. Ao mesmo tempo em que os dois eram contra toda a matança e carnificina que estava acontecendo, não tinham exata certeza se um governo feito pela alta burguesia seria melhor, muito menos anarquia, o tal socialismo então? Vish. Talvez nenhum daqueles modelos estejam certos e eles apenas não pensaram no tipo que melhor se encaixa com a sociedade em que eles vivem, mas Christophe e Gregory não tinham tanto conhecimento em política para pensar em que modelo seria esse, tampouco tinham poder para colocá-lo em prática, energia muito menos. 

A forma como ganhavam a vida e conseguiam pagar tudo que precisavam era complicada demais para abrir espaço para mais preocupações em suas rotinas.

E falando nisso, Gregory jogou o corpo para frente e se sentou na cama, rapidamente coletando as roupas do chão e vestindo-as novamente.

\- Já? - exclamou Christophe, uma mistura de surpresa e indignação ao mesmo tempo. O inglês fez que sim com a cabeça. - Porra, a hora passa rápido.

Gregory assentiu mais uma vez.

\- Ah, se apenas pudéssemos ficar mais um pouco, não é mesmo? Talvez eu pudesse amar algo mais que suas mãos, _my dearest_.

O flerte não passou despercebido, e Christophe corou. Emburrado, virou a cara para o outro lado, mas tampouco reclamou.

Ele não entendia como podia amar tanto alguém que, supostamente, está no lado oposto ao seu. Porém, Christophe nunca foi uma pessoa normal, tampouco era imaturo o suficiente para brigar por algo tão imbecil quanto política.

\- Mas o dever chama. - finalizou o inglês, enfim vestindo a blusa.

Christophe grunhiu e se levantou para vestir novamente suas roupas ensopadas de água e suor. Às vezes ele queria ter o mesmo luxo das outras pessoas de poder ficar em casa e dormir, além de ter a roupa lavada frequentemente. 

Apesar de que, pensando bem, também eram essas as mais afetadas pelas novas leis, então talvez não fosse uma boa ideia.

Parando para pensar, Christophe até gostava de não pertencer à classe alguma.

Gregory sentia falta de seus luxos, mas também não voltaria à como era antes. Afinal, não existir tinha suas vantagens: podia amar à Christophe todas as noites quando voltava para casa sem medo, pois, para o mundo, eles não existiam.

Encarando seu amado uma última vez por cima do ombro, o inglês soprou a vela.

(...)

O piso de pedra fazia seus sapatos fazerem barulho enquanto corria, o qual ecoava pelas paredes ocas e se tornava um chamariz de atenção, por isso, silêncio e lentidão era essencial. Mole e Gregory eram muito cautelosos em suas missões, sempre tomando o máximo de cuidado para não serem pegos e causar uma comoção. Eles eram mais do que capacitados para fugir se fossem descobertos, mas o trabalho que isso causava não valia a pena o risco; sem falar que, se fossem pegos com frequência, invadir e escapar da prisão se tornaria cada vez mais complicado, e Mole já estava farto de suas dores de cabeça diárias, não precisava de mais.

Colocando a cabeça para fora do túnel e cuidadosamente colocando o pedaço de piso de lado e escondendo sua pá, Mole puxou Gregory pela mão e os dois seguiram pelos longos corredores em direção às celas.

Ao chegar onde queriam, viram a típica montoeira de pessoas que estavam por trás das barras, em celas que iam quase até o teto, uma em cima da outra. 

Nenhum dos dois sabia como alguém conseguia prender as pessoas em um lugar tão alto.

Bastou colocarem os olhos neles para a algazarra começar, os presos desesperados e temendo por suas vidas, temiam que fossem seus carcereiros, que vieram na calada da noite para executá-los. Ao mesmo tempo, alguns esperavam que eles fossem o oposto, que haviam invadido a prisão para tirá-los de lá, revolucionários da revolução.

Apenas a segunda afirmação estava correta.

Dividindo-se, Mole ficou na entrada enquanto Gregory seguia para as celas com um pé de cabra em mãos.

As pessoas agarravam as barras com força, como se tentassem arrancá-la do lugar, aumentando mais e mais conforme Gregory se aproximava.

\- Shh. - o loiro levou o indicador aos lábios. - Não se preocupem, vamos tirá-lo daqui. - e, com apenas alguns movimentos do pé de cabra, a cela se abriu. - Sigam Mole até a saída, mas mantenham a cabeça baixa e façam o mínimo de barulho possível. - ele disse ao abrir a cela. - Vão, vão, vão.

Uma a uma, as celas foram sendo abertas e as pessoas correram atrás de Mole, que as guiava na direção oposta à qual ele e Gregory vieram, onde havia outro buraco.

Antes que pudessem descer, o francês se virou aos prisioneiros com o cenho franzido e um fogo ameaçador nos olhos.

\- Isso nunca aconteceu. Se algum de vocês abrir a boca, eu vou ter certeza de matar vocês pessoalmente, e vai ser muito pior que a guilhotina.

Amedrontados, todos assentiram com a cabeça e seguiram Mole pelo buraco.

Tendo todas as rondas e posições dos guardas memorizadas como a palma da mão, não foi difícil escapar, embora assustador. O medo de serem pegos rondava a cada esquina, e com uma grande quantidade de pessoas seguindo atrás deles, tinham que ser ainda mais cautelosos.

Felizmente, aquela era uma das boas noites, e conseguiram tirar a sua cota do dia em completa segurança, sem nenhum problema ou complicação.

As pessoas piscaram para os olhos se adaptarem à luz. Estavam na periferia da cidade: uma área não muito movimentada, sendo a fronteira do espaço rural com o urbano, onde a maioria das pessoas que detinham aquelas terras ou estavam dormindo ou estavam mortas. Era o local perfeito para uma fuga.

Despedindo-se de seus salvadores, todos seguiram em direção à suas casas.

\- _Merci_ , meu rapaz. - agradeceu um senhor de idade, olhando para Gregory.

\- Não foi nada. Estamos apenas fazendo nosso trabalho.

\- Por favor, deixe-me recompensá-lo de alguma forma. - enfiando a mão no bolso, o senhor tirou dez notas de assignat. Evidentemente, ele era da alta burguesia. - Eu as tinha no bolso para fazer compras quando fui preso. Não sei como, mas consegui esconder dos guardas. Aqui, pegue.

Gregory arregalou os olhos com a oferta, completamente em choque. Ele não tinha visto tanto dinheiro junto em muito tempo, e por mais que o assignat pudesse estar em evidente decadência, eles ainda tinham seu valor. 

Olhar para aquilo era tentador, como se o papel o chamasse, como um encanto de sereia. 

Piscando furiosamente, o inglês negou com a cabeça.

\- Ah, eu sinto muito, senhor, mas de forma alguma poderia aceitar seu dinheiro.

\- Por favor, eu insisto. - ele continuou estendendo as cédulas. - Você e seu parceiro salvaram minha vida, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Mas Gregory se sentia sujo em tomar seu dinheiro daquela forma, se sentia estranhamente ganancioso, sujo; ele _não queria_ aquele dinheiro.

\- Senhor, realmente não é…

Mas não é só a opinião dele que importava.

\- Ah, faça-me o favor! Me dá essa buceta! - Christophe exclamou, arrancando o dinheiro das mãos do velho e guardando no bolso.

Uma certa resistência do senhor em deixar que Christophe tomasse o dinheiro refletiu em seu rosto, e não passou despercebido por Gregory. Contudo, ele não ter tempo de questionar o velho antes que ele seguisse seu rumo, numa direção diferente à dos demais.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

\- É hora de ir. Vamos, Mole. Tenha uma boa noite, senhor.

\- Você também, meu jovem. E muito obrigado novamente. - respondeu por cima do ombro, não parecendo olhar na direção de Gregory enquanto o fazia.

Com o serviço concluído, os amantes voltaram para casa, mas falharam em entrar antes de ceder à tentação do calor que percorria seus corpos.

Descuidados com a euforia e adrenalina, chutaram a porta e entraram com os corpos colados, perdendo-se rapidamente entre beijos viciantes e toques ansiosos.

Cambaleando até a cama, Gregory se jogou sobre Christophe pela segunda vez naquela noite, clamando seu corpo e sua boca até onde seus dedos conseguiam alcançar e cobrindo-o com o amor que preenchia cada fibra de seu ser. _De novo e de novo e de novo_.

Seus dedos encaixaram em suas bochechas e beliscavam suas orelhas, enquanto os dele puxavam seus cabelos loiros e desmanchavam completamente seu penteado.

Percorrendo cada centímetro de seu corpo, amando cada curva, cada calo, cada ferimento, cada detalhe tão doloroso e tão único sobre seu amado, Gregory foi retirando as peças de roupa uma a uma e descartando-as no chão, e Christophe tomava as interrupções no contato entre seus lábios para fazer o mesmo com o inglês.

Sentaram na cama e repartiram o que tinha restante do óleo ao lado da cama e se puseram a trabalhar, Gregory massageando o próprio membro com os dedos melados enquanto observava, olhos atentos, a forma como Christophe se abria para ele.

Uma vez prontos, colaram os corpos e os movimentos rítmicos que compunham a dança entre seus corpos nus. Inevitáveis gemidos escapavam dos lábios do francês, que tentava contê-los mordendo o ombro de Gregory e arranhando suas costas. 

As estocadas iam cada vez mais fundo, e Gregory conseguia se sentir chegando mais próximo à beira do ponto que sabia que fazia seu amor cair de joelhos e chamar por ele como se o necessitasse mais do que o próprio ar que respirava. 

Ah, como ele amava enlouquecer Christophe em meio aos lençóis. Amava ouvi-lo gritar seu nome, segurar seus ombros com força e acelerar o próprio ritmo sozinho, ansiando por cada pedaço de sua intimidade e a sensação de prazer que vinha ao final e fazia seu corpo inteiro estremecer.

Reclamando o que era seu, Gregory tomou os lábios de Christophe, se aproveitando de seus gemidos para entrelaçarem suas línguas, o calor entre seus corpos aumentando ainda mais.

O inglês puxou seu amante para si e apertou sua bunda ao senti-lo chegar ao seu ápice, aquela substância familiar escorrendo por ambos os seus estômagos e o incentivando a perseguir o próprio orgasmo, o qual não tardou muito com o aumento do ritmo de suas estocadas.

Retirando-se de dentro de Christophe, Gregory caiu ao seu lado na cama, exausto e com a sensação do êxtase arrepiando sua espinha. Seus olhos azuis encaravam o francês de soslaio, deleitando-se com suas expressões de prazer enquanto seu peito subia e descia com as respirações descompassadas.

Todos os dias ele agradecia à seja lá quem que possa o estar observando por poder sempre voltar para casa e encontrar criatura tão perfeita esperando por ele. A realidade não podia ser negada: Gregory amava Christophe como nunca amou e jamais amaria a outra pessoa.

\- Mais um dia de trabalho bem feito. - suspirou ele, pendendo a cabeça na direção do francês com um sorriso. - Você foi muito bem hoje, _mon amour_.

\- Baba ovo. - Christophe estalou a língua no céu da boca, um sorriso puxando o canto de seus lábios.

O inglês, ignorando a provocação do amante, virou o corpo de lado e ergueu uma mão para acariciar sua bochecha.

\- Eu estou sendo sincero. - inclinou-se para lhe pressionar um beijo casto nos lábios. - Você foi muito bem, Christophe. - ele disse antes de beijá-lo de novo. - Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

\- Provavelmente estaria morto. - disse Christophe, dessa vez sendo ele a se inclinar na direção de Gregory para reclamar seus lábios para si.

\- Provavelmente estaria. - suspirou, descendo a mão por suas bochechas, seus braços, até encontrar sua mão. - E é por isso que eu lhe devo a vida, _mon cher_. - entrelaçadas, levou a mão de Christophe aos lábios, depositando suaves beijos nos dedos calosos. - Minha vida está em suas fortes e competentes mãos.

Seus dedos estremeceram sob tamanho afeto e carinho, forçando o francês a desviar o olhar a fim de esconder a vergonha. Mesmo depois de tantos anos naquele mesmo esquema, ele não se acostumou com tanta demonstração de amor vindo de Gregory, principalmente amor romântico.

Aquilo que tinham, para Christophe, era como um sonho lúcido; parece real, mas não deixa de ser um sonho, e uma hora ele acordaria e aquilo tudo desapareceria. Ele voltaria à sua realidade pobre e solitária, e só teria as lembranças e as sensações fantasmagóricas dos beijos em seus lábios para o confortar.

Porém, sonho ou não, não quer dizer que ele não podia aproveitar.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Christophe puxou a boca do inglês de volta para si, desta vez sendo ele a ultrapassar seus lábios com a língua.

Gregory não resistiu, cedeu aos toques do francês e deixou que ele o puxasse para cima dele, suas unhas caminhando por suas costas até a base e subindo de volta à sua nuca para puxar seus fios mais curtos.

\- Ainda temos o suficiente para mais uma. - disse Gregory, sinalizando para o vidro de óleo ao lado da cama, cuja tampa permanecia aberta. Um sorriso malicioso cresceu em seus lábios, suas mãos, ah, tão habilidosas, acariciando as coxas de Christophe e trilhando padrões pelos pelos em suas pernas com as unhas. - Consegue aguentar mais uma, _my dearest?_

Céus, Christophe odiava a forma como Gregory amava tentá-lo daquela forma. Ele era um demônio, cuja voz, poderosa e sedutora, era forte o bastante para corromper um homem com uma só palavra, atraindo-o para seu ninho, pronto para arrastá-lo para o fogo. Um pecado tentador, sedutor e apaixonante, pelo qual Christophe estava mais do que disposto a se entregar de coração, corpo e alma.

Se ele fosse evangélico, certamente seria condenado ao inferno por isso.

Talvez aquela fosse uma das únicas coisas relativamente boas da revolução: a remoção do poder e status da igreja católica. Não que ele seguiria esta linha de pensamento se fosse permitido, é claro; ele não perdia seu tempo com esses problemas, tinha coisas muito melhores para se preocupar.

Semicerrando os olhos, Christophe franziu o nariz e sorriu torto.

\- Você já tá demorando demais.

Gregory sorriu e, selando seus lábios com os de Christophe, se enterrou em seu corpo mais uma vez.

(...)

Dentre os dois, era sempre Gregory quem acordava primeiro, tendo se acostumado com a rotina de acordar antes mesmo do sol para realizar as tarefas diárias. Nem mesmo Christophe, que era quem cuidava de suas plantações e da sobrevivência de ambos, conseguia acordar tão cedo quanto ele. Não sabia como ele aguentava.

A questão é que, acordando cedo, ele tinha uma oportunidade que ninguém jamais teria: observar Christophe enquanto ele dormia. O francês, paranoico e sempre suspeito de algo, nunca deixava a guarda baixa, pois dizia sempre podia ter alguém à espreita, aguardando que abrisse justamente essa brecha para atacar, principalmente considerando a posição que ele e Gregory assumiam naquela sociedade, exceto quando dormia. Ao lado do inglês, sentia-se seguro o suficiente para fazer cometer aquele pecado que podia tão facilmente levá-lo para a guilhotina. E Gregory não podia pedir por nada que inflasse mais seu ego do que isso.

Christophe era um homem que se irritava com facilidade, que aterrorizava crianças e não hesitava em matar para sobreviver, independentemente se esse indivíduo era uma pessoa ou um animal. Mas este não era o caso com Gregory. Gregory era a única pessoa em todo o mundo que podia ver partes de Christophe que ele jamais mostraria à ninguém. Podia ver seu sorriso vitorioso ao finalizar uma missão e chegar em casa são e salvo, as marcas que cobriam a palma de suas mãos, fruto de seu trabalho duro na lavoura e dedicação para a sobrevivência de ambos, o brilho em seus olhos castanhos ao apartarem seus lábios após um beijo, o sol refletido em suas bochechas, mapeando a trilha de lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos nos dias em que Gregory era apenas um pouco mais descuidado que o normal, o prazer dilatando suas pupilas nas noites íntimas que passavam juntos, lado a lado com os gemidos e juras de amor que seu coração gritava em sua língua-mãe, as respirações erráticas e os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo ao tê-lo dentro de si e clamar cada centímetro dele para si, Gregory podia ver tudo.

Christophe era seu tanto quanto ele era dele. E nunca houve ou haverá nenhum livro, poema ou discurso que seja bom o suficiente para expressar o quanto ele ama aquele homem.

A pele branca e macia percorreu a bochecha do francês, acariciando-a com o polegar em movimentos circulares. Ele parecia tão relaxado enquanto dormia, muito diferente de quando estavam em missões ou ele trabalhava com as colheitas. Gregory adorava ter a exclusividade de ver Christophe em momentos assim. Eram o ponto alto de seus dias.

Depois de tudo pelo que já passaram nessa vida, como parceiros de crime tanto quanto como amigos, esses momentos eram como um cobertor quente para seu coração dolorido, sempre confrontado com toneladas de medo e remorso pela época em que viviam. 

Eles já percorreram uma jornada tão longa e ainda tinha tanto para fazer, aquilo tudo era incrivelmente cansativo.

Sua história se estendia há muito tempo atrás, desde que eram crianças. Por alguma circunstância do destino, talvez vindo ainda da época do Rei, suas mães eram amigas. É claro que a família de Gregory sempre manteve oculta sua verdadeira nacionalidade, já que vieram de um país inimigo, mas foi verdadeira sorte eles terem sido aceitos naquela sociedade.

Ele e Christophe costumavam brincar juntos enquanto as mães faziam compras e os pais estavam ocupados com assuntos de Estado. Desde aquela época, eram fissurados em missões e na ideia de uma sociedade em que o povo governava e o rei já não era uma figura proeminente naquela sociedade, talvez por influência dos discursos que seus pais proferiam na mesa de jantar para encantar suas esposas.

Os dois garotos então foram crescendo, coisas foram acontecendo, e, de alguma forma, eles chegaram onde estão hoje: vivendo em uma casa roubada, libertando prisioneiros vítimas das ações descuidadas daquele governo desconjuntado, tendo aqueles pequenos momentos como a única felicidade em sua realidade injusta.

Gregory gostaria que eles pudessem durar mais, mas, considerando a forma que viviam, ele não estava reclamando. 

Era bom ter alguma segurança naqueles tempos malucos, servia de esperança para ambos o inglês e o francês de que, talvez um dia, pudessem conseguir uma vida melhor, e poder ver Christophe acordar todos os dias era mais do que o suficiente.

E falando no diabo, Gregory despojou um sorriso em seu rosto ao ver Christophe se remexendo na cama, soltando alguns grunhidos enquanto o fazia. 

Seus olhos castanhos estavam visivelmente pesados ao abrir, os dois tendo passado uma noite intensa naquela madrugada, e aquilo definitivamente refletiria em seu humor durante o dia, pois Gregory conhecia bem seu amante para saber como seu autocontrole emocional era horrível entre quatro paredes.

\- Bom dia. - cumprimentou o inglês, a mão nua acariciando a bochecha com barba mal-raspada de Christophe com carinho.

\- Ugh. Vai começar com essa cara logo cedo?

Vê? Autocontrole emocional horrível.

Mas ele não negou o contato. Na verdade, até mesmo relaxou sob ele. Se isso foi involuntário ou não, apenas Gregory sabia.

O inglês sorriu.

\- Não é como se eu pudesse evitar, não enquanto eu tenho a pessoa mais incrível do mundo bem ao alcance dos meus dedos.

Christophe não admitiria, jamais, não antes que morresse, mas ele ficava simplesmente encantado quando Gregory falava daquele jeito tão poético. Era adorável ao mesmo tempo que enjoativo.

\- Cala a boca, idiota. - esbravejou e desviou o olhar, esperando que seu sorriso fosse disfarçado, mas o vermelho que adornava suas bochechas não escapou despercebido aos olhos azuis de Gregory, que o puxou para um beijo.

Após duas rodadas de sexo e troca de seus juramentos de amor matinais, ergueram-se para começar o dia.

Christophe passaria o dia inteiro arando a terra e plantando mais alimentos para não gastarem muito, especialmente agora que o inverno chegaria em cerca de poucos meses. Tudo que pudessem colher nesse meio tempo já seria muito útil para sua causa.

Enquanto isso, Gregory ficaria na cidade, à espreita e observando os jacobinos fazendo seu trabalho, preparando tudo para quando a noite caísse e sua verdadeira hora chegasse.

Christophe não podia ir à cidade. Dentre os jacobinos, seu rosto era muito conhecido, sendo um de seu grupo com o maior apoio e apreço pelas ideias radicais. 

Para eles, ele estava morto. Se aparecesse para aquelas pessoas e dar o azar de alguém o reconhecer, seria executado de imediato, sem sequer ter direito à um julgamento. E não tardaria para que Gregory viesse logo atrás.

Era estranho pensar que alguém com essa linha de pensamento, que tanto apoiou e participou de discursos de disseminação de ideias revolucionárias, que tanto clamava por mudança e fim do sistema opressor girondino, agora fugia da revolução.

Acontece que, diferente dos demais, Christophe tinha algo que aqueles que apoiavam a carnificina em praça pública não tinham: bom senso. No momento em que a Lei dos Suspeitos fora criada, ele percebeu que algo daria errado. Tendo uma excelente intuição, quando ela dizia que algo poderia dar errado, é porque daria, e, até agora, ele nunca havia se enganado. 

Dito e feito, aprovado o decreto que permitia a prisão de qualquer um que pudesse ser considerado suspeito de traição, mais pessoas do que se podia contar começaram a ser jogadas em prisões e condenadas uma atrás da outra, muitas vezes por crimes que não cometeram.

Aquela situação tinha ficado tão extrema que beirava o ridículo, até para ele, e, no fim, optou por se afastar da revolução e juntou-se ao plano de Gregory, escolhendo viver ao seu lado em uma casa, cujo morador gentilmente cedeu à eles após uma conversa com sua pá. 

Apesar de pertencentes a lados opostos, cada um com suas desavenças e pesares, eles nunca foram, de fato, iguais aos demais. Havia uma grande área cinzenta entre suas ideias e as dos que agora participavam, ao mesmo tempo que fugiam, da revolução. Ele e Gregory eram o que as pessoas, futuramente, chamariam de contraditório. A diferença é que Gregory fora esperto, permaneceu calado durante as reuniões, rosto oculto dos olhares caçadores dos demais ocupantes do congresso. Christophe, nem tanto. Ele sempre foi o mais impulsivo dentre os dois, proferindo palavras e xingamentos antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse processar o que dizia. Ele já havia se metido em diversas confusões quando eram crianças, justamente por esses aspectos.

E, mesmo assim, Gregory não conseguia não se apaixonar por ele.

Juntos em frente à sua residência, selaram seus lábios em um longo beijo de despedida. Suas bocas moviam com maestria e suas mãos ocupavam-se com mapear a pele em suas bochechas ao mesmo tempo que aprofundavam aquele contato tão desejado, puxando um ao outro para si, egoístas.

O silêncio e brilho em seus olhares quando se separavam escondia um medo terrível que sempre assolava seus corações quando Gregory havia de partir. Estar vivo na França no presente momento era algo complicado, sempre correndo o risco de ser selecionado como suspeito de traição e sentenciado à guilhotina. E Christophe e Gregory estavam presos no fogo cruzado mais do que qualquer outro, arriscando suas vidas como casal homossexual, parceiros de crime e conspiradores contra a revolução. Todo e qualquer momento que passavam juntos jamais seria o suficiente para afastar aquele medo.

\- Tenha um excelente dia, _mon amour_. - disse Gregory ao puxar a mão esquerda de Christophe e depositar um suave beijo em suas juntas.

\- Dá pra parar de beijar minha mão, porra? É irritante pra caralho.

Não havia mentira mais óbvia. Christophe era um bom mentiroso quando se tratava de enganar as autoridades, porém, com Gregory, era diferente. Por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguia passar uma única mentira por ele, não sabia se tinha algo nele que o deixava bobo ou se ele era apenas muito bom em ler suas expressões faciais.

Como se apenas para irritá-lo, e era mesmo, Gregory puxou o braço de Christophe e trilhou um caminho de beijos, desde sua mão até seus lábios, os quais atacou como um homem faminto.

\- Eu te odeio. - ele grunhiu com o cenho franzido ao som do estalar de seus lábios se afastando.

\- Também te amo, _my dearest_. - Gregory cantarolou no ouvido do francês, afastando-se com o coração pesado logo em seguida. Precisava seguir seu caminho. - Voltarei ao fim do dia.

Com um último e singelo beijo, o qual desta vez foi retribuído, Gregory soltou sua mão da de Christophe, seus dedos desentrelaçando, e começou a longa jornada de caminhada para seu trabalho diurno.

O francês assistia seu parceiro ir embora com os braços cruzados e o coração pulsante no peito, apaixonado e temeroso. Ele odiava que Gregory pudesse mexer com ele daquela forma, mas já não havia mais volta.

Inglês idiota.

Christophe reprimiu um sorriso e voltou a trabalhar.

(...)

Gregory era um cliente frequente da padaria de Tweek. Ele não aparecia ali todos os dias, mas sempre compensava pelo tempo perdido quando o fazia. Chegava a ser suspeito o quanto Gregory conseguia gastar com comida na padaria e nas feiras próximas, mesmo sendo da baixa burguesia, mas Tweek aprendeu a não questionar, não depois que seu amante foi condenado à guilhotina por falar mal do governo, isso sendo que ele tinha apenas dito que a praça estava “meio feia ultimamente”.

Gregory lamentou junto com Tweek a perda do rapaz, cujo segredo ele desconhecia, eram bons amigos, apesar de não conversarem com tanta frequência. O inglês passou horas a fio tentando consolar Tweek pela perda de um de seus melhores amigos, e acabou por ouvir algumas coisas também: críticas. Porém, como o homem bom que dizia ser, manteve todas as palavras de ódio e desprezo pela revolução proferidas por Tweek para si, esperando não encontrar aquele homem na prisão ou em praça pública em qualquer momento futuro.

Como já era de seu costume, Gregory cumprimentou o loiro com um sorriso e se aproximou do balcão.

\- Bonjour, Phillip, é muito bom te ver de novo. - cumprimentou Tweek, ao que o loiro assentiu.

\- É sempre bom dar uma passada pela sua padaria, Tweek. Você tem os melhores pães do vilarejo.

\- Vai fazer muitas compras hoje?

\- Menos do que da última vez, espero. Não podemos ficar sem dinheiro em casa ou minha esposa me mata.

Os dois riram e Gregory conteve-se, como sempre fazia, para não mostrar escárnio para com sua identidade.

À luz do dia, ele era Phillip Pirrup, casado com Estella Havisham, uma mulher de atitude e forte senso de justiça, mas quando a noite caía, também caía a máscara, e Gregory se agarrava à bagunça de cabelos castanhos de Christophe e os dois faziam das cobertas uma pilha de gemidos e corpos entrelaçados.

Cada minuto que passava parecia uma eternidade quando ele estava longe de seu amado e ríspido francês.

\- Espero que dê tudo certo para vocês. - disse o loiro, embalando a quantidade que Gregory sempre pedia de pães e os entregando à ele. - Aqui está. Tenha um bom dia, Phillip.

\- Para você também, Tweek. - entregou o dinheiro e pegou a sacola de pães. - Mande um abraço ao Thomas caso o veja.

\- Mandarei sim, _merci_.

Gregory acenou para Tweek em despedida e seguiu até o fim da rua, pois seu próximo item da pequena lista de compras só podia ser encontrado na feira.

No geral, as coisas eram tranquilas por lá, com exceção das pessoas que eram arrancadas à força por membros do grupo revolucionário e levados para onde provavelmente nunca sairiam, não se dependesse do Estado, pelo menos.

Gregory seguiu sua rotina como sempre fazia a esse horário: passou de vendedor em vendedor, colocando todos os produtos que precisava em uma pequena cesta e seguindo para o próximo.

A inflação do dinheiro e a iminente crise da moeda afastava os fregueses, que não podiam se dar ao luxo de pagar por muita coisa, o que acabava chamando mais ainda a atenção daqueles que apareciam ali por perto. Em compensação, as filas eram ridiculamente curtas, então Gregory não tinha muitos problemas em acelerar o passo e fazer tudo que havia para ser feito. Se tudo trabalhasse a seu favor, poderia até passar rapidamente em casa e mimar seu amor por uma hora ou duas.

Contudo, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam naquele mundo, pois se algo pode dar errado, dará.

\- Ei! Você aí! - gritou um guarda próximo, apontando diretamente para Gregory.

Ele conteve a vontade de suspirar.

\- Ah, céus…

Ele e mais três homens pararam em frente à ele, obrigando-o a parar de escolher suas maçãs e virar-se na direção deles em posição formal.

\- Qual é o seu nome?

\- Phillip Pirrup, _monsieur_.

Aquele monsieur saiu mais com som de cuspe do que ele gostaria, um tom irônico. 

Agora sim ele tinha certeza de que estava, em teoria, fodido.

\- Preciso que venha conosco. - aquilo não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem, e, antes que Gregory tivesse sequer a chance de protestar, os homens o agarraram pelo braço e o arrastaram pelas ruas.

Ele conhecia aquele caminho, conhecia muito bem.

\- _Oh, dear_.

O inglês começou a se debater, tentando se libertar do forte agarre daqueles homens fortes, mas eles só o apertaram com mais força, até que ele desistiu e se deixou ser levado.

 _Eu só espero que nada de mal aconteça_. - pensou com ironia e revirou os olhos, fazendo drama de tempos em tempos para chamar a atenção.

Os guardas deixavam marcas em seus braços com as mãos enquanto o arrastavam por quase toda a vila, como se fosse um troféu, mas Gregory era esperto demais para optar por tentar fugir, seria apenas uma perda de tempo.

Ele não seria liberado. _Ninguém era_.

(...)

Christophe sentava no telhado e observava o céu com o cenho franzido enquanto as estrelas, uma a uma, se tornavam visíveis, maculando-o, xingando-o, tirando sarro de sua cara como se fosse um verdadeiro bobo da corte.

O sol já havia se posto há mais de uma hora, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Gregory, e Christophe já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

 _Será que é mais um_ daqueles _dias?_ \- ponderou ao descansar as mãos na barriga.

Às vezes ele se perguntava o quanto realmente ele dependia de Gregory, e o quão profunda era sua relação. 

Eles se conheciam praticamente de berço e acompanharam todos os passos da vida um do outro, desde a escola até o Congresso de Viena. Nem mesmo seus próprios pais souberam tanto sobre eles quanto eles sabiam agora. Eram o confidente um do outro, a única certeza em um mundo repleto de caos, destruição e morte. 

Gregory era a única pessoa por quem Christophe iria até o fim do mundo, por quem faria absolutamente tudo, até dar sua própria vida.

Às vezes, ele se condenava por se sentir assim quanto ao inglês, especialmente considerando o trabalho que exerciam. Qualquer brecha que abrisse em seu disfarce colocaria não só ele em perigo, mas Gregory também, e ele não suportaria ter de ver seu amado caminhando em direção à guilhotina. Eles estavam juntos há tantos anos que qualquer momento em sua vida em que ele não tivesse Gregory ao seu lado seria pior que o próprio inferno. Ele não suportaria continuar sozinho, não sem seu parceiro de crime, seu melhor amigo.

Toda vez que ele pisava fora de casa, Christophe era obrigado a passar o dia inteiro com o coração na boca e o medo como sua companhia constante, pois jamais conseguia notícias sobre o que estaria acontecendo com seu amante. 

Era uma das desvantagens de não existir para a sociedade. Em algum caso de emergência, ele não tinha a quem recorrer; não tinha amigos, não tinha família, não tinha colegas, não tinha ninguém. Ele só tinha Gregory. E, por Deus, se isso não o deixava nervoso. O francês já não era bom em lidar com a própria raiva, ter que lidar com isso também conseguia se tornar incrivelmente desgastante e exaustivo.

Mas era assim que ele gostava. Afinal, que graça teria ter um relacionamento como todos os outros, em que o homem chega em casa depois do trabalho e a mulher fica o dia inteiro presa dentro de casa, entediantemente olhando suas pestes brincarem no jardim. Não era esse tipo de relacionamento que Christophe estava procurando. No fim, ele não trocaria o amor e a história que compartilhava com Gregory por nada.

E é por isso mesmo que, após descer do telhado e pegar seus utensílios no galpão, o francês revoltado fez seu caminho em direção à cidade.

(...)

Ficar preso é incrivelmente chato. O dia inteiro, sinuca coisa que se tinha para fazer era olhar pela janela e esperar a hora de sua morte junto com todos os outros milhares de prisioneiros que tentavam, desesperados, quebrar as barras das celas e escapar.

Gregory suspirou.

 _Tanto desperdício de tempo_ … 

Francamente, ouvir tantas pessoas gritando, tanto do lado de fora, na praça pública, quanto do lado de dentro, tentando escapar, o estava deixando cansado. A hora de chegar em casa já havia passado há muito tempo, o que significava que a janta já devia estar pronta e Christophe, sentado na cadeira, aguardando seu retorno.

Ao menos, em teoria.

Quando um guarda se aproximou da porta de sua cela, Gregory estava contando os tijolos das paredes pela quinta vez, completamente entediado. Ele não se mexia, não olhava para fora da cela, apenas contava os tijolos e imaginava o quão profunda deveria ser aquela parede. Seus pensamentos se emaranhavam em sua mente, afastando-o cada vez mais da vida real e das pessoas se movimentando ao redor dele.

_Se Mole fosse cavar um túnel por ali, quanto tempo ele levaria? Quantos tijolos ele derrubaria? Cairia alguma coisa perto de mim? O quanto eu me sujaria pra escapar por lá?_

O inglês soltou um suspiro decepcionado quando a realidade se forçou em suas costas, o guarda chamando a atenção dele ao chutar as grades de ferro da cela. Gregory o encarou com olhos entediados e cansados, já era para ele estar em casa há horas.

\- Então, como se sente sendo o vigésimo aristocrata que pegamos só hoje? - o guarda o provocou, fazendo Gregory revirar os olhos. Ao ver que ele não responderia, o guarda franziu o cenho, mas continuou falando. - É uma pena que esteja já tão tarde. Sua morte seria de uma grande audiência, Phillip Pirrup.

Era apenas questão de tempo até este nome dar problema, Gregory sabia. Phillip foi seu colega durante sua época de estudos em Yardale, no curto período em que ele e sua família voltaram para a Inglaterra, regressando poucos anos antes de Gregory ingressar na política da França e jogar toda sua identidade inglesa fora. Durante este tempo, Phillip se tornou um homem de nome renomado, participando em pesquisas e desenvolvimento de máquinas. Isto é, até ser morto pelo mal-uso de uma delas, que acabou por esmagá-lo em pedaços. Gregory apenas ficou sabendo disso por uma carta de um antigo colega de trabalho dele, Damien Thorn, que, sabendo que os dois eram próximos durante a época, e que Phillip aparentemente o considerava um amigo, o informou de sua morte através de uma carta. Como aquele rapaz descobriu seu endereço, Gregory não sabia, mas teve certeza de manter sua guarda alta mais frequentemente desde então.

\- Você poderia ter me matado há horas atrás. - disse Gregory, questionando os motivos de ainda estar vivo e entediado naquela cela. - Sempre há aqueles que ficam acordados até tarde para ver o sangue jorrar da guilhotina. Minha morte atingiria o objetivo da mesma forma.

\- A remessa de aristocratas a serem mortos hoje já foi atingida. A próxima será só amanhã.

Mais uma vez, Gregory revirou os olhos. Aquilo era a maior balela que ele ouviu o dia inteiro. Eles não queriam apenas matá-lo, sabia disso. Afinal, de que adianta matar os aristocratas se a população não estava desperta para ver e cair na mentira de que a revolução estava fazendo algum progresso? Eles precisavam manter a moral da população erguida para que não pensassem, para não prestarem atenção, ou os jacobinos perderiam o poder novamente.

Gregory nunca odiou algo tanto quanto odiava toda aquela revolução, independentemente de quem sentava no trono figurado que os esperava em Versalhes. 

Ele queria apenas desaparecer daquele mundo, forjar sua morte e levar Christophe à algum lugar onde pudessem ser livres, onde não fossem forçados a lutar uma briga que não era deles, tampouco testemunhar tanto descaso com a vida humana.

\- Você deveria ficar esperto. - disse o inglês, sorrindo com o canto da boca. - Se continuar com essa linha de pensamento, algo pode dar errado.

Ele raspou sua bota no chão, cavando um pequeno buraco na areia ali acumulada. Silenciosamente provocava o guarda, testando sua paciência.

O guarda franziu o cenho.

\- Não importa se você fugir. Te encontraremos de novo!

Aquilo soou como uma ameaça, porque na verdade era exatamente uma, mas o inglês não se mostrou intimidado de forma alguma, muito pelo contrário; ele sorriu, de verdade dessa vez, quase como se escondesse algo atrás de suas órbitas azuis.

\- Foi o que disseram nas últimas cinco vezes em que me levaram para a prisão, mas eu ainda estou aqui. - Gregory abriu um sorriso sarcástico, o qual se alargou ao observar algo atrás do guarda.

Antes que o homem pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa além de expressar choque, um forte golpe foi desferido em sua cabeça com uma pá enferrujada.

O corpo do guarda caiu inconsciente no chão, e com uma facada na nuca, estava morto.

Christophe soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ver que tinha acabado. Ao menos, sua entrada, pois ainda havia o problema de libertar Gregory de suas correntes e tirá-lo dali sem serem detectados, o que, se o barulho que o guarda fez ao cair morto já não dedurava, não seria muito fácil.

\- Você não cansa de ser imprudente, não é? - o francês grunhiu enquanto retirava as correntes dos pulsos de Gregory usando a chave do guarda.

O inglês sorriu ao ver-se liberto, passando as mãos pelos pulsos em movimentos lentos e relaxados.

\- Ah, Mole, sempre tão educado.

Christophe estalou a língua no céu da boca, irritado.

\- Cala a boca. Quer que sejamos pegos? - resmungou ao jogar as correntes no chão, encarando-as com escárnio e ódio em seus olhos.

\- É claro que não, _my love_. Aliás, onde está minha… - antes que pudesse terminar, Christophe terminou sua frase por ele, sacando de dentro de seu casaco uma espada e passando-a para Gregory. - Ah, eternamente grato, _my dearest_.

Corando de leve, o francês cruzou os braços.

\- Vamos sair daqui antes que soltem os cachorros em cima da gente.

Christophe estendeu a mão para o inglês, que a tomou com prazer, e o segundo buraco, o qual mantinham aberto justamente para esse tipo de situação.

Escapando indetectados por toda a segurança e matando alguns soldados e testemunhas no caminho, o inglês e o francês enfim voltaram para seu terreno, onde estavam seguros.

Ao chegarem em casa, completamente esgotados, jogaram-se de costas na cama, sem condições de fazer absolutamente nada a mais naquela noite.

\- Me deixe ver seus pulsos. - pediu Christophe ao ver Gregory ainda passando os dedos por onde as correntes estavam.

Complacente, o inglês fez como lhe foi ordenado, retirando as luvas e se aproximando do francês para estender os pulsos.

Eles estavam vermelhos, marcados com as correntes que o prenderam à parede da prisão; não era um vermelho forte, mas deixava uma bela impressão na pele branca de Gregory. Daria um certo trabalho esconder aquilo na próxima vez que ele precisasse ir à cidade, mas poderiam deixar esse assunto para depois, estavam muito cansados.

Trazendo a pele abusada aos lábios, Christophe mimou-a com beijos e carícias de seus dedos, igualmente marcados com ferimentos e queimaduras.

Gregory sorriu.

\- Você salvou minha vida de novo, _my love_. Já é a quinta vez. Sequer imagino como vou te pagar por tudo que já me fez.

\- Não precisa pagar nada, idiota. - reprimiu o contrário, erguendo-se e ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto de Gregory. - Eu jamais te deixaria para morrer, _mon amour_ , quer você goste ou não.

Christophe não esperou por uma resposta do amante, ergueu-se com as palmas das mãos e tomou seus lábios para si.

Sem hesitar em ceder, Gregory deixou que o francês o empurrasse para a cama e, em troca, puxou suas pernas para a lateral de sua cintura, encaixando seu quadril perfeitamente no seu.

\- _Je t'adore mon amour._ \- o inglês murmurou entre beijos. - _Je t'adore follement_. 

O francês de Gregory era incrivelmente desengonçado, muitas vezes estragado pelo sotaque, o que era uma das razões ele ele ser preso com tanta frequência. Porém, continuava sendo melhor do que se fosse Christophe a se expor lá fora, o qual seria mandado de imediato à guilhotina por não aguentar ficar de boca calada.

Mal sabia ele que Gregory o fazia de propósito, pois sabia o quanto Christophe adorava seu sotaque inglês.

Conforme os beijos esquentavam, Christophe ergueu a mão para o criado-mudo atrás do vidrinho que sempre mantinham ali, porém, quando não encontrou nada, percebeu que tinha acabado.

\- _Merde_.

O inglês conteve um riso ao ouvir seu amado xingar 

\- Tem mais na gaveta. - Gregory sussurrou em seu ouvido, pressionando um breve beijo no lóbulo e liberando as pernas de Christophe.

Inclinando-se para fora da cama, com um sorriso ansioso e apaixonado em seu rosto, abriu a gaveta e apagou a vela, ocultando do restante do mundo o que um inglês e um francês, fugitivos do período do terror, faziam entre quatro paredes.


End file.
